Elemental Shinobi
by Gifts and Curses
Summary: Someone thought dead returns, and that person is accompanied by 3 other mysterious shinobi, who bring information that could lead to the destruction of Konoha if no one heeds their warning. Rated M for blood and gore. R&R Please! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I am Gifts and Curses, and this is my first fan fic, so I apologize if it's shity. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other thing I refer to while I write this fic.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashback scene_

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a warm summer's night. The village hidden in the leaves was alive and jovial all around the town. There were bars open, people drinking, and talking with their friends. Today was an unofficial holiday to them since 5 years ago.

'_5 years, 5 horribly long years that I have had to deal with my mistake', the_ Godaime thought. She was currently in the hokage's surrounded by empty sake bottles; she was currently working on finishing the one she had in her had.

'_If I hadn't sent him on that mission to rescue that god forsaken Uchiha.' _It was at this time that a full-blown cheer reached Tsunade's ears. The cheer had come from the center of the village, from a group of congregated people celebrating something. After hearing the cheer Tsunade was thoroughly pissed off.

'_How could all those bastards be celebrating about our loss? He brought back their Uchiha, what more could they have wanted from him?!' _ The Hokage was on the verge of tears, and she knew it. She had let three precious people, her family, die. _'If he was still here, he would be turning 18. He would have been one of the best ninjas in the world.'_

Tsunade looked at the calendar on the left wall, and looked at the day's date. It was the 23rd of October, the day the Kyuubi attacked 18 years ago and was sealed inside of a baby boy. That boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto…" whispered Tsunade.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Tsunade-obaa-chan, why haven't we left to get the teme back yet?!" Asked an overly loud and anxious boy. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, and possessed blond hair that defied the laws of gravity, shooting every which way. His eyes were a deep pool of aspiring blue that put the bluest of oceans to shame. This person was none other than Uzumaki Naruto himself._

"_You have to wait for the team to be fully assembled!" Tsunade had a feeling about this mission, a feeling that told you something really bad was going to happen. _

_After another 5 minutes of waiting, an entire team of assembled genin stood before the hokage's desk. The genin assembled were Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Temari, Garra, and Naruto. All of them, with the exception of Garra, looked anxious. Even Shikamaru, who usually didn't care about anything, looked a little apprehensive. _

"_All right, listen up all of you! I am classifying this as an A rank mission, and Shikamaru, you are in charge. Your mission is to bring back Uchiha Sasuke, alive!" she directed the last part of the orders towards a certain red-headed nin, who looked like he understood her meaning. "You are dismissed!" Shouted the Godaime. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"If only I had sent a jounin, or hell, even a chunin, things could have been different. My mistake killed you Naruto…my otouto." Tsunade said to no one in particular. At this time, the Godaime of the hidden village of Konohagakure, began to openly cry.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Elsewhere in Konoha, two ninjas were both taking turns drinking from a sake bottle. One of the ninja had a facemask covering one of his eyes, and had his hitai-ate covering that same eye. He had a body that had a likeliness of a scarecrow. All of his hair shot off to the side of his head, due to his mask and hitai-ate forcing it that way. He was wearing a jounin vest, and had a navy long sleeve shirt on. He was wearing matching sweatpants that were tied around his ankles. On his feet were navy battle sandals.

The second ninja had more exotic clothing on, he dressed like a sage. He had a hitai-ate that was different from his companions. His hair was tied in a ponytail and reached down to the small of his back. He had red triangles that ran vertically down from underneath his eyes. This man also wore navy battle sandals on his feet.

"Nice night, isn't it, Kakashi?" said the ninja with the long white hair.

The man, whose name is Kakashi responded with an "Hn." Before taking a drink from the bottle of sake, and offering it to his partner.

"Of course, if everyone were here it would be even better." said the white-haired man, referring to all their friends that have died in combat.

"Yes it would be Jiraiya-sama, yes it would be." replied Kakashi. There was a moment of silence, both men thinking about their fallen comrades. They were both overly to hard on themselves for those peoples' deaths.

'_If only I had taught you how fight and defend yourself better, then maybe none of us would have happened. I had produced two excellent students, but both of them met their death long before their time.' _thought Jiraiya. He couldn't help but feel that he had disappointed his students.

Kakashi was having similar thoughts, but he was harder on himself that Jiraiya was. _'I shouldn't have just focused on one student. I should have spent proper time with all three of them.' _ Kakashi was remembering all the times he could have helped Naruto and Sakura out, but instead he focused in on Sasuke. He felt ashamed of himself for doing that.

After about 3 minutes Jiraiya stood and stretched "Well I'm going to go see how Tsunade is holding up. I guess I'll see ya around Kakashi." said the white-haired man. The only response he got from Kakashi was simple nod, which was enough for Jiraiya to disappear in a plume of smoke.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Thud thud thud._

_Thud thud thud._

It was the rhythm that helped keep him calm. He was wearing a black high collared tee, with a jounin vest over top of that with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Sasuke was wearing black sweat pants on and had them taped around the ankles; he was also wearing navy battle sandals. His forearms were taped all the way up to his elbow; each and every one of his fingers was taped. He was striking a wooden stump about the same height as him, but the middle of the stump was worn and beaten.

Right now he was trying to vent some of his anger had towards his village. He had given up on his dream after Naruto had knocked some sense into him, and brought him back to the village. What Sasuke was the most thankful for was probably the fact that Naruto had utterly destroyed the cursed seal that was placed on his neck. The curse seal had literally drove him temporarily insane, there was always a voice telling him he couldn't do it, that he was worthless, and that he needed to go to Orochimaru. But when Naruto destroyed the curse seal, the voice ceased it's assault against Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke had been practicing his taijustu; he always hated the way that the village thought Naruto was the nine-tailed demon fox. After Naruto had died Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage released the information that the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside Naruto. This came to as a great shock to the rookie nine, not many of them had really thought Naruto was that important, but now all of the rookie nine had nothing but respect for Naruto.

But now all Sasuke could do was beat on the poor wooden stump that helped him keep calm. After a couple more repetitions he stopped striking and stood straight up. He looked over to his left, to the side of the clearing. After Sasuke had stared at that spot for about 10 seconds he went back to his training. Where he had been staring had been the entryway for a young woman, wearing a pink jacket, with navy blue shorts. She had pink hair, and sharp, green eyes. She also wore a jounin vest over the jacket, indicating that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Trying to get away from all that nonsense too, huh Sasuke." Sakura said while observing the stump he had been beating on. She felt sorry for the stump, in a way. It lay beaten and broken.

"…" was the only response she received from her form teammate. He had gotten to be a nice guy, except now and then Sasuke would have one of his little mood swings. A silence then blanketed the clearing; it wasn't an awkward silence, more like a silence that two very long friends have.

"I was wondering, Sasuke, if you wanted to go to his grave with me…" Sakura whispered loud enough for Sasuke to barely hear. It had become a tradition for them, every week they would visit Naruto's grave for about 30 minutes together.

"…Alright, let's go." Was the short reply that came from the black clad teenager. After he replied he looked to the sky for a short time, then turned and made his way toward Sakura. Sakura waited for him to reach her before she turned and got in step with him.

They walked there at a leisurely pace, trying to avoid the center of the city, along with all of its' parties. They tried not to get angry at the happy drunk men and women that they came across. It disgusted both of them beyond recognition, almost to a point where they wanted to go kung fu on all of their asses, till they all learned their lessons. No matter where they looked there were bright signs, people drinking, having fun, and not realizing what type of pain the two shinobi in front of them were in. When Naruto had died, there had been a boundary built between the shinobi ranks, and the civilians. The shinobi now, didn't really care much for the civilians, after they had seen how much they had partied after they found out that the 'demon-boy' had died. On the way to the cemetery both Sasuke and Sakura were in their own thoughts. Sasuke had been thinking about all the ways he could have made Naruto's stay on earth more pleasant, and he was remembering the few good times he and Naruto shared. Sakura was thinking along similar lines, she didn't really no how much he had brightened her days till he had died. Now both of their days are pretty quiet, sad, and lonely without a good friend to accompany them.

The walk to the cemetery was only a 10 minute walk, which hadn't been to enjoyable for the most part for them; but when they had passed the village boundaries, where they could no longer hear the music or the shouts of drunken men. They had reached the cemetery, and had stopped in front of tombstone, with wilted flowers in a vase to the right of the tombstone. Now it was the respectable quiet time for both of them, as they had their own thoughts and memories to dwell in.

_In Sasuke's mind:_

'…Why…I don't understand why it couldn't have been me to have died, not you. You saved me, and I never got to say good-bye to you. I don't understand why I didn't see it sooner, but we are brothers Naruto…brothers that never met.' Thought Sasuke, as he remembered the dreaded day…

FLASHBACK 

Sasuke stood on one of the statues at the valley of the end, he knew Naruto was coming, and he was a little eager to test his curse seal out again, it had been a while since he felt the seal's power in the forest of death. When he started thinking along these lines, an orange clad figure had jumped into the clearing and was within talking distance of Sasuke

"What the hell are you doing teme?!" Naruto yelled, angry and frustrated at the person he had thought to be his best friend.

"I am abandoning this pathetic village, and I'm going to join Orochimaru. It is there and only there that I can get the power I need to kill my brother." Sasuke said, while looking like he was absolutely bored

"YOU TEME!!! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE THAT WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, THEY CARE DEEPLY FOR YOU, AND WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOU!!!! Think of what you are doing." Naruto screamed at Sasuke trying to talk some sense into him, he was frustrated with how the Uchiha abused what he had wanted all his life, affection.

"I know exactly what I am doing, but you are getting in my way so if you do not move I will be forced to fight you." Sasuke threatened.

"GODDAMMIT!!!" Naruto roared as he leapt from his standing position to where Sasuke was standing with his fist cocked back ready to strike. (A/N: I am not going to go into detail about majority of the fight in the valley of the end, most of us know what happens. But I will write about my alternate ending to the fight.)

**Forward Flashback**

Sasuke was staring at his hand he had gathered chakra in, the chakra was dark and menacing. It was the chakra of his curse seal, which he had unlocked his level 2 phase, giving him more of a power boost. He was staring at a super-charged chidori-1,000 birds. Kakashi taught him this, and he was going to use this to destroy this last barrier to receiving the MMMMM. Sasuke looked up towards Naruto and saw that he was still pouring with his chakra, chakra in which Sasuke knew nothing of until today. Sasuke looked down and saw the rasengan, but it was also super-charged with that red chakra. Sasuke knew that this was the final attack so he pumped more of his cursed chakra into the chidori before he leapt from his resting spot at the base of the waterfall. Just as Sasuke had jumped, Naruto had followed suit, jumping straight for Sasuke.

They collided in the middle creating a vortex circling both of them, both pushing against the other's attack. Until, that is, Naruto just stopped his attack, and let the Sasuke's chidori go straight through his chest.

As soon as this happened Sasuke cut off all the chakra he had been pushing to his hand. Sasuke, though he wanted power, never really wanted to kill Naruto. But when Sasuke was about to remove his hand and try to help his friend out, Naruto grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip, and wouldn't let go. Then the real Naruto jumped out from behind his hiding spot behind the waterfall with his powerful rasengan raging.

'This is it? Naruto is going to kill me???' Sasuke thought when he saw Naruto jump out from behind the waterfall. But what happened next surprised Sasuke. Naruto, instead of aiming for Sasuke's head, chest, or any vital place, aimed straight for his curse seal. As soon as Naruto's resangan began it's attack on the curse seal, Sasuke screamed out in extreme agony, the curse seal was slowly being ground away, but it wasn't going without causing Sasuke as much pain as possible.

The Seal was fighting back more than Naruto had thought it would, but he would not let it prevail, his best friend's future depended on it, so this just feed Naruto's already raging power. There was a power struggle between the seal, and Naruto's rasengan for about 30 seconds, but then Naruto started to gain ground. He started grinding away at the seal, relentlessly attacking it, doing whatever he could humanly possible to get rid of it, the entire battle between the seal and Naruto lasted for about 2 minutes. After those 2 minutes the curse seal was completely removed, leaving a tired Naruto, allowing all the Kyuubi's chakra he had borrowed to slowly disappear, making Naruto's animalistic features go back to their normal look. After Naruto removed the curse seal, it left Sasuke unconscious slowly changing back to his former self, without any demon looking alterations to his physical appearance.

**END FLASHBACK**

"…Dammit Naruto…you had to let your guard down for one second." Sasuke stated, letting the anger seep into his voice. He looked up to the sky and imagined what life would have been if Naruto was still around. He had thought about this quite often, but it always brought anger and sadness to him. So instead he decided to dwell in happy thoughts of the few good times he shared with Naruto.

In Sakura's mind:

'I can't believe that it has been almost 5 years now, it almost seems like a dream, my childhood.' Sakura had matured A LOT after Naruto had passed away, she no longer chased Sasuke around and fawned over him. No, she was now a serious kunoichi, after being fully trained the legendary sennin Tsunade.

'I can still…still remember seeing you walking home…'

FLASHBACK 

It had been about 4 hours now since Tsunade sent out the team to retrieve Sasuke. It was an hour ago when almost all of the team returned, some of them were in critical condition, while others barely had a scratch on them. There was only one member of the team that had not returned yet, and that was Naruto. But Sakura stood by the front gates awaiting his arrival, she stood alone looking towards the horizon.

"_Come one Naruto…I know you can do it, I know you can bring back Sasuke-kun." Was the phrase that Sakura kept repeating, like a broken record that kept skipping and repeating what it had said two seconds earlier. She kept her resilient watch on the road until she finally saw a dark outline._

_After spotting the figure in the distance Sakura yelled with enthusiasm "Hey!! I Think I see someone coming!!!" This caught the attention of a few people in hearing range._

_After a couple of minutes went by, surely enough there Naruto walking slowly towards Konoha, with what looked like a body on his back._

_At that sight Sakura got excited and started to jump up and down, waiting for Naruto to bring back HER Sasuke-kun. Everyone waited patiently for Naruto to make his way towards the town. _

_But when Naruto was about 100 yards away from the gates something completely unexpected happened. Someone poofed into existence behind Naruto, and this person was none other than the snake sennin Orochimaru. Naruto kept up his perilous walk towards the gates, completely oblivious to the deadly person who was standing right behind him. _

_Until Orochimaru reached out with his hand and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spoke with an icy voice "Well done Naruto-kun, you have exceeded far beyond my anticipation of your power, but that will not be enough to stop me from receiving Sasuke-kun." _

"_Over my dead body!!!" growled Naruto in response, it was at this time Naruto spun around, knocking Orochimaru's hand off of his shoulder, and he made a seal, and two Shadow clones poofed into existence. It was at this time the shadow clones took Sasuke away from Naruto, and began to run towards the gates. After seeing what the clones were for Orochimaru was about to take off after the clones, when he noticed that the orange clad kid had an iron grip on one of his hands. It was at this time that the clones were about half-way to the city's gates, this had Orochimaru worried, he knew that if they reached the gates his chances of getting Sasuke would be reduced to zero percent. So in a quick motion he tilted his head towards the sky and brought his free hand up to his mouth, and in a quick and fluent motion pulled his sword out of his throat. At a quick glance Orochimaru found that the clones were now only 25 yards to the gates of Konoha, and he realized he needed to move now. Just as he pulled it out of his mouth he, smoothly and quickly, stabbed Naruto right in the heart, and continued so the sword perturbed through his back. _

_It was at this time that the clones faltered and almost fell forward, but they got their footing back and continued sprinting towards the gates. Sasuke began to stir, in one of the clone's arms, and looked up, just in time to see his best friend, with the sword of Orochimaru through his heart, then Orochimaru withdrew his sword, looked at Sasuke and disappeared in a plume of smoke. This left Sasuke with the image of Naruto standing in the road for a moment, before he fell to his knees, and fell even farther forward onto his chest. At that particular point in time Sasuke felt almost the same as he had when he found out he was the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, he felt he was alone again. It was then that the clones carrying Sasuke disappeared, into clouds of smoke, leaving Sasuke with a rough landing. He landed on his back, allowing him to look up into the sky, and also to be able to see the amount of people that had surrounded him, majority of them were ninja. How Sasuke had wanted to yell and scream at them to go check and see if Naruto was OK, but he passed out moments after being delivered into the safety of fellow ninja by Naruto's clones. _

_Sakura was standing in the inner ring around Sasuke telling everyone that they needed to get him to the hospital at that moment, because she had to go and see if Naruto was OK. As she ran out to Naruto's body she could feel apprehension begin to build up in her chest, she couldn't see any sign of breathing as she neared him. When she reached his body she turned it over, and looked right into dull eyes. The look in those eyes made Sakura choke on her own breathe, they held an accusing look in them, like no one really tried to save him._

"_NO!!! NO!!! YOU CAN'T DIE!!!" were the screams of one Sakura Haruno, as she tried everything in her knowledge to try and help her lifeless teammate. At hearing her cries, a group of shinobi showed up, and helped her carry Naruto to the hospital. When they got there and had been put into a room where the nurses and docters could asses the damage, he was pronounced dead. No one could do anything more._

END FLASHBACK 

Sakura let a silent tear trail down her check as she remembered every detail of that time in her life, she didn't really believe that he was dead at first. She had thought it was a prank that Naruto was pulling, to try to get a reaction out of her, but she found out later that it was no joke. She felt horrible as she now realized how she treated the boy, like a stray dog with a disease.

Both Sasuke and Sakura sat there in silence, each dwelling in the thoughts for about an hour. Until Sasuke stood, and Sakura followed suit, and by a silent pact they both proceeded towards the exit of the cemetery. After they had left the cemetery, they both went their separate ways, one to their house to call it a night, and the other to go train some more, to clear his mind, and get some thoughts out of his head.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

5 miles away, a mysterious group of 4 people, all dressed in black cloaks that covered every part of their body, covering their face with a shadow cast by the hooded part of the cloak pulled over each of their heads. The group looked towards the city bright with lights and sound, all of them stood silently and didn't move or make a single sound. The wind blew across the road, making dust and blow across the road, and as it did each of them disappeared into nothingness. If one had seen this, they would have mistaken the 4 people for a group of ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is my second chapter, hope you liked the first one, and hopefully you like this one too, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

It was a new day; yesterday had been a gloomy day, though it was sunny out. But the morning was beautiful, it was still early in the morning, so the sun wasn't to hot, yet at the same time it wasn't too cold, making it the perfect temperature.

Tsunade walked down the streets of Konoha, she needed to get out of her office. She had spent the entire day yesterday locked up in there, in an attempt to isolate herself from the entire village. But she was trying to cheer herself up, even though she had a horrible hangover, it was a new day and she was going to try to make the best of it. Early morning walks helped calm her down. But something seemed off this morning, her walk wasn't calming her down, instead she was getting a sick feeling in her stomach. Not a physical sickness, but a sense of foreboding. The last time she had a feeling like this was when she had sent the team of genin after Sasuke.

"…Something bad is going to happen today." Tsunade spoke quietly to herself, she was in a nice neighborhood of Konoha, and there were people already out and busying themselves with daily chores. As Tsunade watched the people she saw all of their children, untainted by their parents hatred. Those children helped Tsunade stay Hokage, if not for them she would have quite when Naruto died. She also stayed Hokage because she Naruto would have wanted her to continue with it, and that was why she was going to try and make Konoha the safest place for all of the children.

"I better speak with Jiraiya about this." Pondered Tsunade. After Sound had declared war on Konoha it was then that Jiraiya decided to finally make Konoha his home again, as he had no need to travel anymore, and his home needed the most protection it could get.

After she got these thoughts in her head she turned on her heel and headed back towards the Hokage's tower.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower, in the Hokage's office, two powerful shinobi were just lounging and having an in depth conversation.

Jiraiya wasn't a man of superstitions, and thus he didn't believe that if you did anything that would cause bad luck, would bring bad luck. Quite the contrary, he believed that if you broke a mirror you would get good luck; this was the argument that he was supporting with his argument with Kakashi, who happened to be the most superstitious ninja known to man.

"Kakashi, if you break a mirror you will not have seven years of bad luck! You would be blessed with good luck!" Jiraiya exclaimed, exasperated that the cycloptic ninja wouldn't listen to his argument.

"Yes it would, I knew a guy, who knew a guy, and he accidentally broke a mirror, and within the next seven years he lost his entire family, his best friend, his dog, and his right arm…and his left leg. So that is proof of the seven year bad luck reign, if you break a mirror." Kakashi argued back, with little emotion.

Now Jiraiya wasn't a sannin for nothing, he had gained knowledge and experience over the years of his life "That sounds like it could happen to anyone in the same night during a raid or a war." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yes it did happen in one night, and he broke the mirror earlier that day, just showing how you would get bad luck if you broke a mirror." Was Kakashi's simple reply. Jiraiya knew that he could not persuade the other ninja, so he let the conversation drop, and just enjoyed the other man's company. Until the door of the Hokage's office opened up to reveal…none other than the Godaime herself. She looked surprised at first, then her expression turned blank.

"Jiraiya, we need to talk…" Tsunade said with a hint of worry in her voice. Almost instantly Jiraiya knew something was troubling Tsunade. "Kakashi, you don't need to leave, but if you want to you can." Tsunade said addressing Kakashi.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked, seriously.

"I have this…feeling…that something bad is going to happen soon, may not be today, but something bad is going to happen soon." Tsunade answered Jiraiya's question. "I had the same feeling 5 years ago, when I sent the genin team out to return Sasuke." After she finished describing the feeling the room grew quiet. There was a pause in the conversation at this time.

"Are you sure your not upset about yesterday?" Jiraiya asked breaking the small silence that loomed over the room.

"Positive, this feeling only came one other time in my life, and that was when I sent Naruto to bring Sasuke back." Came Tsunade's sure response.

"…Well we can't do anything about it, I mean we don't know what is going to happen, and so we will just have to pay more attention to everything around us." Jiraiya said, as he tried his best to give a solution for Tsunade.

Tsunade looked around, before finally agreeing. "Alright, make sure to stay alert throughout the day." And with that she booted them out of her office so she could think without any distractions.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

In the front of Konoha's gates stood two chunin guards, both bored with the day, as they were bored with majority of everyday that they had to stand watch in front of the gates. For the most part the morning had been a decently pleasant one, it was sunny, not to warm, and had a little breeze. But now that the afternoon was rolling in, the day didn't look so nice anymore, giant storm clouds hovered over the great city of Konoha. The clouds gave the scenery a grayish look.

"20 ryo it rains within the next hour." Said one chunin to the next, trying to make the day pass by a little quicker with some form of entertainment.

"I'll take that bet any day, it clearly won't rain in this hour, I give it two hours." Replied the other chunin welcoming the conversation that his companion brought him.

As the two were about to shake hands to solidify the bet, 4 figures in black cloaks appeared right in front of them, catching the two chunins off guard. As soon as they arrived two of the four members in dark cloaks stepped forward and punched one chunin each in the stomach, causing them to be knocked out. The two-cloaked figures moved so fast that the chunins didn't even see them move. After the chunins fell to the ground unconscious the group disappeared into thin air leaving before anyone else could catch a glimpse of them.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

After Jiraiya and Kakashi left her office Tsunade was left alone in her office, something that she did not want today. She spent maybe only an hour in her office after they left filling out paperwork and actually trying to do her job, when she finally got disgusted with it. She stood up and stormed out of her office, making her way to the ground floor, to spend the rest of her day outside, enjoying being outside.

She had made it to the ground floor when she felt an enormous chakra pulse, it was large enough to make her choke on her own breathe momentarily. She stopped and expected an explosion, signaling an invasion, but none came. Tsunade knew now that she had to go and Jiraiya, so she was in the middle of Konoha Square walking towards the East side of the town when she felt another chakra pulse. This one was just as large as the first, but she now had the feeling that someone was behind her.

Tsunade spun around in an instant to be meet face to face with 3 cloaked figures, each of them had their hands in what she had figured was the last hand seals of jutsu, but as she thought they would all finish their jutsu one of cloaked figures spoke.

"Tsunade, the slug sannin, Godaime of Konoha, we have matters we wish to discuss with you." Said one of the cloaked figures in front of her, their voice had an animalistic nature to it. As she pondered about this Tsunade missed the fourth member of the cloaked group behind her making hand seals, as she felt another chakra source directly behind her she turned around just in time to see that individual slam their hand into the ground, successfully creating a force-field around her and the other three cloaked figures. This however left the fourth member of the cloaked figures outside of the force-field, and open to attack. Since creating a jutsu had used chakra, the last member of the cloaked figures soon found himself surrounded by a handful of shinobi, who looked ready to attack him at any moment, of those shinobi around him, were Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Jiraiya and Kakashi were wandering around Konoha when they felt an immense chakra source, so they decided to hurry towards the Hokage tower, and ironically that is where they needed to be.

"We do not want to fight you, but if we must fight for our survival, let it be." Said a different cloaked figure that possessed a voice that was calm but seemed intellectual, this person radiated an aura of power, and held himself with a certain confident air.

"If you agree to meeting us in one of the meeting rooms in the Hokage tower we will be more than happy to oblige, without any fight." Said the third member of the group with a voice with little emotion at all, this person had an aura that put fear into lesser shinobi.

As this conversation was going on inside the force-field the fourth member of the mysterious group stood among a circle of shinobi. The figure stood there, without moving, as though he was studying how each and every shinobi around him moved. There were about 6 shinobi around him, along with 1 sannin.

Tsunade was thinking about their offer, this group before her seemed to be very dangerous, but wanted to meet with her, without a fight. But she could also wait until the force-field that held her broke, as she watched the fourth member of their group get surrounded by a group of Konoha shinobi.

It was at this time that Jiraiya decided that he had enough waiting, as he saw the predicament Tsunade was in, he quickly gathered chakra into right hand, and the chakra eventually became visible forming a resangan. As he was in the middle of forming it, the cloaked figure turned to him and made one hand seal, before he let his right hand drop to his side, like Jiraiya's, and then he did something that all the shinobi present thought was impossible.

In his right hand he started to gather chakra, just like Jiraiya, and it began to swirl, and form a resangan. It formed a second after Jiraiya's hand, and everyone present stared wide-eyed at the figure.

Tsunade almost choked on her own breathe as she saw this person copy a technique only 3 people in the history knew how to, and two of those three people were dead. It was then that she almost felt as if she was dealing with ghosts of the past.

Jiraiya had the same thoughts run through his head at the same time, as he stood there gaping at the figure holding the resangan, almost as if he was daring anyone to attack him, that was when he decided to turn to face Kakashi.

As Kakashi saw the cloaked figure begin to form a replica of the resangan, he thought he had seen a ghost, until he realized this wasn't a ghost, this was a real threat. So Kakashi revealed his sharingan, but as he did so, the cloaked figure turned to him. Kakashi flew threw the hand seals required for his own technique.

As the beginnings of the chidori became visible the sound of chirping birds filled the air, the figure made a series of one-handed seals, at an amazingly fast rate, and held out his left hand and started to gather chakra there as well. As the figure began to gather chakra, Kakashi's chidori had been completed, but unsure of what the figure was going to do Kakashi stood in a crouch with his chidori at the ready if needed.

But as the figure continued to gather chakra into his own hand, the sound of chirping birds grew louder and intensified, as the figure had created an exact replica of Kakashi's jutsu, the chidori. With the chidori in one hand and the resangan in the other, the figure seemed invincible, three of the shinobi surrounding him took a couple steps back, as if to flee from this titan before them.

As Kakashi watched this he had a sick feeling begin to grow in his stomach, he knew that if they were to fight this one shinobi, Konoha would lose a few ninja before they could finally kill this mysterious figure.

Tsunade watched, with wide eyes, two jutsu that took months, if not years to be mastered, created in mere seconds.

"We would like a response soon, before anyone dies." Said one of the cloaked figures inside of the force-field that trapped Tsunade, waking her from her stupor over what she had just witnessed.

"Yes, yes, we will meet and discuss what you need to with me." Tsunade said quickly trying to get her shinobi out of immediate harms way.

"Then you will order your shinobi to not attack us." Said the cloaked figure with the animalistic voice.

"Yes." Was Tsunade's simple reply. A few seconds after she said that the force-field around them disappeared. As it did the three figures inside the force-field faded out, leaving after images, leaving behind their companion.

As soon as the three were no longer near the immediate scene all attention focused on the lone figure in the middle of the circle, the person stood there, with both jutsu still blazing in his hands. After about 20 seconds of just standing there he let the chakra flow to his hands stop, ending the jutsus. Then just like his companions the lone figure too disappeared, leaving only after images. This disturbed majority of the ninja who had witnessed this, as they felt no chakra signature at all, meaning that they had disappeared in a shun-shin like fashion with just speed alone.

This left the entire area in a quiet state, as they let their nervousness out of their system. Tsunade realized that she had to talk and discuss matters with people that could give her advice, before she met with the 4 cloaked figures.

"I need everyone in this town jounin or above! NOW!!!" barked Tsunade, she needed to met with these people and inform them of what had transpired inside the force-field. She needed different perspectives. "Tell them to meet in the Hokage's office!" she added, to make sure that everyone knew where they were to meet.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Tsunade looked out her window at the village, she was extremely nervous. She was about to met with a group of unknown ninja that just seemed to be the most powerful group of ninja she had ever seen. So it was acceptable that she was nervous.

As she thought about what she was going to say in this meeting with Konoha's ninja she looked around and observed that everyone that needed to be there, was there. She saw Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, and Sasuke, so pretty much the rookie nine minus Naruto. She noted that all of Team Gai was there, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Among the older generation of jounin she saw that Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma. She also noted that Kakashi was there on time, was surprising, but also helped keep her calm. She also noticed that Jiraiya was there, in the back of the room with a serious look upon his face. She also saw two new additions to the Konoha ninja rank of jounin, she saw Sabaku no Temari and her brother Sabaku no Kankuro. Their story of becoming Konoha shinobi was an interesting one (A/N:Their story will be explained in later chapters).

After letting everyone get into the room, and had found a seat the door to the room was closed. As soon as the door was closed everyone was dead silent, giving their Hokage their full and undivided attention.

"HN…Hn" Tsunade cleared her throat in order to get this meeting underway. "We have a serious issue to deal with, as many of you know, and witnessed, there are 4 unknown shinobi that have infil-" Tsunade's speech was cut short by another voice that sounded deathly cold and calculative.

"It is not nice to talk about someone when they are not present, Hokage-sama." The voice said, from behind Tsunade. The voice made Tsunade shiver, and also made the butterflies that she had in her stomach return. Tsunade looked up at her shinobi only to see them all slowly making their way to their kunai holsters, or the wherever they kept there weapons. As She saw this Tsunade shook her head in a slow 'no' fashion, telling them that it was alright. As she was about to turn and face the cloaked figures she took a steadying breathe before she turned to see the shinobi before her.

Tsunade turned around to see two of the cloaked figures looking directly at her, and the other two were both in separate corners of the room, as if they were allowing the first two of the group to handle the situation before them.

"I thought that I could probably get a little last minute advice before I met with you." Tsunade said, trying to make sure a fight didn't break out.

"It is quite alright, actually. You brought everyone hear who needed to hear what we have to say." Said the same cold and calculative voice. "We are going to cut to the chase, the Akatsuki, Sound, and Iwa have all joined forces and have decided to start another Shinobi war. But before they do that, they need to take out Konoha, as you seem to be a threat to their plan. The will be at your gates in one month's time." Said one of the cloaked figures. The information that he had given the shinobi in the room sunk in, whether they believed it or not was their problem.

"Where did you get this information from?" asked Tsunade slowly, as she herself was processing the information, she didn't quite believe it fully herself, but she had to find out if they had a reliable resource and she would then decide if she could believe them or not.

"We had a member of Akatsuki defect and join our group before you now, he had defected from the group after they announced this to the Akatsuki, so he knows this for a fact." Said the same cold voice.

Everyone in the room visibly tensed as they realized that a deadly shinobi was among them, and many of them believed it was the one they witnessed pull off dual wielding a resangan and a chidori. For those who didn't see the cloaked figure pull off a resangan and a chidori at the same time, they got a little antsy knowing that they were that close to a formidable opponent.

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Tsunade as she realized that if they were telling the truth about having a member of the Akatsuki with them, then what they had told them could be 100 accurate.

"…" The figure that had done most of the speaking became silent and looked to his companion standing beside him. His companion, without looking at him, nodded his head. "Because we wish to aid you in the oncoming battles that are going to have to be fought." Was the voices answer.

It was to much for the people watching their Hokage talk to this person. It finally got to Shikamaru as to many possibilities of Konoha's downfall flashed through his mind. "How do we know that we can trust you? How do we know that you aren't working for the sound or Akatsuki and giving them all the information we could give to you?" Shikamaru asked loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear him, and understood where he was coming from.

"You have a reasonable argument, but we have no answer for you, trust is only earned, not given. You can interrogate each one of us you so chose to do so." Said the figure again.

Now everyone in the room was being persuaded that these 4 cloaked figures were telling the truth. So it was reasonable that each shinobi wanted to know who they were, along with the Hokage and Jiraiya.

"If you are going to be our comrades, can you at least show us your faces, and tell us who you are?" Jiraiya finally let his presence known as he asked the group of people in front of them to identify themselves.

It was this question that got the most response out of the cloaked group. They all looked to each other, and by a silent agreement that no one in the room knew of they all decided to let them know who they were.

"Only if you promise no one will prosecute us." Said the figure in a deadly serious voice again.

Tsunade thought about the possibilities of who they could be. "You have my word, that no one will prosecute you."

After she had gave them her word, the two cloaked figures in the corner stepped forward, to stand by their comrades at the front of the room. The first person to remove the hood of his cloak had blood red eyes. This fact startled some of the people in the room, as they had concluded his eyes must hold some sort of bloodline that none of them had heard of before. The man had a defined jaw bone, and tan skin, he possessed orange hair that ran past his ears.

As he had finished unmasking himself his companion next to him did the same, but hesitated before pulling back his hood. As he pulled his hood back there were audible gasps heard around the room. The man the stood next the orange haired man had black hair, that was tied in a pony-tail behind his neck, he had pale skin. He possessed cold, hard, and black eyes, and had lines underneath his eyes as if he was sleep deprived.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Said an angry voice amongst the shinobi in the room, the owner of the voice was none other than Sasuke. He was standing now, with his sharingan blazing, three tomoa in each eye.

"Sit down Sasuke! And stay seated!" ordered Tsunade, realizing that being this close to his brother Sasuke might try something stupid. She realized that they indeed had a member of the Akatsuki among them, maybe even giving them information that they could never get their hands on, so she was going to try and maintain order within the room.

The person who had done all the speaking for the group finally decided to show the room his face, as he pulled the hood of his jacket revealing short red hair, light green eyes, and a tattoo look-a-like on the upper-left part of his head. After he had revealed himself majority of the people in the room knew who he was. Two audible gasps could be heard around the room.

"…Gaara?" asked the one known as Temari, barely above a whisper. She thought she was seeing a ghost. Her brother wasn't alive, and she didn't believe that she was resting her eyes on him now. Her brother Kankuro was having the same difficult time dealing with seeing their brother before them.

Able to hear his sister, Gaara looked directly at her and nodded his head, as if to answer her question whether or not it was really him or not.

After Gaara had unveiled himself to the room it was time for the final member of their group to unmask himself. He reached up and pulled his hood down in an eloquent movement, as soon as his face was visible to the room, the entire room became still. They didn't believe who they were seeing before them. He had blonde hair that jutted out every which way, and had dropped down, framing his face. His eyes were the color of the deepest ocean blue, but they held a calm and calculating look to them. On his face a smirk was plastered, accompanying the smirk were three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Everyone knew who there were looking at, but none of them believed it. He was dead, some of them even witnessed his death occur. Many emotions were running through each and every one of them, some of shock, some of sadness, but mostly disbelief that who they saw before them was the person they thought.

'…_That can't be…Naruto…he is dead.' _Was the thought of Uchiha Sasuke, as his mind could not, and would not believe that this person before him was the Naruto he knew in his genin days.

"…Naruto?" Sakura whispered, it was barely audible for Naruto to hear her.

"The one and only." Came the sly reply from Naruto.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

that is the end of chapter 2, I hope you like it, I do like reviews, but no flames. I am kind of sour towards constructive criticism, so please if you have any flames, please don't review.


End file.
